


The Council

by Artemis_X



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aurors, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_X/pseuds/Artemis_X
Summary: The world could finally rest easy after the fall of voldermort but peace could only last for so long a new threat looms one that shakes the wizarding world to the core.





	1. Chapter 1

The ministry ball to commerate the partnership between the British ministry and MACUSA was the same as every other ball Harry Potter has been to, stuffy, false and boring they could be doing better things with the time than wasting it on a ball

"I still don't know why I had to come" grumbled a very frustrated Harry  
"Cheer up mate at least we get free food" Ron said as he downed a glass of firewhisky "Besides it's not as if we have any new leads the, Council of Thorns have gone completely silent since we finalised the partnership with MACUSA" "That's what's bothering me they've been five step ahead of us this entire time its unnerving for the them to go completely silent, I have a feeling they are planning something big"  
Harry said as he took a sip of his drink at this point his not even sure what it is anymore it's like a combination of so many things that it just taste harsh now. It's been 23years since the fall of voldermort, things had been peaceful for a while until a new threat calling themselves the Council of Thorns came 2 years ago and things have gradually been getting worse. At first they were just a small group that did the occasional smuggling of illegal potions or creatures but it looks like along the line their views started to change they started going after witches and wizards. The first incident was the murder of the Deputy head of law enforcement Charles Wicks, he was attacked in his home and was murdered but not before they tortured him for information. From there they had only grown bolder attacking prominent members of the Ministry and accepting the blame with pride, at first Harry had assumed that they were trying to finish voldermort work but this was quickly proven to not be the case when they started attacking purebloods as well, apparently they wanted a new world one where dark magic could be used freely where they didn't have to hide themselves from muggles. It wasn't long before they had grown in numbers and strength and were outright challenging the Ministry, that was the whole reason for this ball it looks like the Council has started infiltrating MACUSA and Madam President Annabel Lovelace contacted Minister Kingsley for a possible alliance till the Council was dealt with.  
"The kids would soon be going back to school we would be able to concentrate more knowing there safe" Ron said as Draco Malfoy walked towards them, he has definitely changed since the war and was a huge help in rounding the purebloods up about the serious situation of the Council before joining the Auroras himself, didn't mean he had stopped being a git "I can see Weasley has managed to spill drink all over he robe" he droned in that his monotonous voice  
"Shut it Malfoy" Ron hissed as he tried to clean off the drink that he had spilled,  
"Minister Shacklebolt and Granger are looking for you Potter" he said as he took a glass of champagne from the server  
Harry!! he heard his name as he turned to see Hermione walking towards him her hair pulled down and styled for the ball, he sometimes forgot how beautiful she looks when she wants to be "Kingsley's been looking everywhere for you there is someone he would like you to meet" she said as she dragged him across the hall to Kingsley Who was talking to the MACUSA President and a boy who couldn't be older than 16, weird he thought she didn't have kids  
"Ahh there he is just who I was looking for" Kingsley said as he slapped his back "Madam President this is the man I was telling you about Head of our Auror department Harry Potter" Kingsley said as Harry brought his hand to shake hers "Please call me Annabel I have heard a lot about you Mr Potter I take it you are the one leading the joint task force" She gave him a smile "Yes hopefully with your help we can bring this thing to a swift end" he said as he stretched his hand to the boy "Your son I presume" he said with a smile, The boy gave him a false smile that was more threatening than warm "Auror Jace Herondale" he said as he shook his hand, Harry did a double take as he looked at the boy he was sure he should be around 15 and could definitely not be an Auror.  
"Forgive him Jace it's not his fault" Annabel said "Auror Potter i would like you to meet Auror Herondale he would be in assisting you" She said as of it was the most normal thing Harry just stood there with his mouth open "And on that note I am going to get a drink" Jace said as he casually strolled to the dessert table "I'm sorry but I'm confused" Harry said as he tried to make sense of what was going on, "That is Jace Herondale brilliant boy and a prodigy we felt it was a waste of talent to let him continue his schooling and was offered a position at the Auror department some say he is the incarnation of Albus Dumbledore himself" the woman said with pride "Ummm" Harry was still speechless trying to process what was going on 

Meanwhile at the desert table Jace was pouring himself a drink still a little pissed off, why did it matter if he was young, why did people automatically assume being young means being stupid he hated it when people looked down on him not that most people do that anymore. When he had joined the Auror department there had been some talks and outrage but two months in job and he had shit everybody up nobody doubted his mind or his skill with a wand,  
"Hope you don't mind me joining in on brooding" a voice called behind him he rolled his eyes and turned to face his partner Magnus Hale "Not if you don't mind the brooding" he said. Magnus was one of the few people that had given him a chance when he first joined and they had been partners ever since although he rarely shows it there is a part of him that us grateful that Magnus still stays with him, "I take it your meeting with the great Harry Potter didn't go well" Magnus said as he poured himself a drink "As well as all my first meetings always go " Jace said as he brought the glass to his lips and frowned sniffing at the drink "What's wrong" Over time Magnus had learnt to trust Jace detective skill it's one of the reason he is still alive, he'll its the reason the Auror department is running as smoothly as it is know. Jace brought out his wand as he raised a finger to silence his partner and mumbled some spells on the drink "Sunflower herb" He said as he dropped the glass "Most people won't notice gives the same smell and taste as alcohol but it's a very strong sleeping potion i learnt that the hard way ,get as many guards as you can looks like we can expect company" he said as he began walking to Annabel who was still speaking with Potter and Minister Shacklebolt  
"Looks like we have a problem Madam President" he said as Annabel turned to him "Auror Potter was just saying the same thing he things there us something in the drinks but he can't make up what it is" She said as she drew her wand, and Magnus knew how devastating she could be with it "It's sunflower herb sleeping draught I expect we would be having some company very soon" he said as all the lights in the room went off.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a collective murmur of lumos as the room started brighten, "Everybody please be calm" Kingsley shouted but that went out the window when the first set of people started to drop from the sleeping potion, now people were panicking.  
The moment the light came on two things were noticeably different first more than half of the guest were unconscious on the floor and the other was the dozen black hooded people at the centre of the. Wands were immediately drawn from the remaining guest, there was Magnus with a few Aurors that had not dropped unconscious with wands out, Hermione supporting an unconscious Ron, and then there was Kingsley and Annabel making there way slowly to where the intruders were with grim faces and wands drawn.  
"The Council I presume" Annabel called with her wand trained on them "Guilty as charged Madam President" one called in a strangely familiar voice as Jace watched him step forward, must be their leader tonight   
"Allow me the pleasure of welcoming you to Britain but it appears your stay won't be for long you seem to have lost your guards" he said while the rest of them snickered if Jace didn't find the whole thing unnerving he would have laughed they looked like first year kids urging each other on. "Have the Council grown so hold as to send you here with so few men" Jace called as he came forward "Ahh the child prodigy Jace Herondale reckoned I might find you here" he said as he turned towards him. Daniel! now he knows why the voice was familiar Jace had tangled with him once or twice over illegal potions smuggling and had somehow managed to escape. "From potions smuggler to council member, you seem to be way over your head Daniel Jace called as he casually strolled forward "Well man has got to do what he can to survive" Daniel said as he raised his wand "I would admit that it was clever how you got here almost didn't notice only someone like you could possible have a large amount of sunflower herbs" Jace said as he walked closer to them.  
Harry had recognised what Jace was doing, it was standard Auror 101 keep your enemy talking and they may not fire curses your way. Harry had quietly moved towards Hermione   
"You okay" he murmured, she nodded her head as she lowerd Ron to the floor "How did they get in?" she asked "No clue there was supposed to be an anti apparition jinxon the main building" and suddenly he understood why both Kingsley and Annabel were murmuring they were setting it back which means   
"Am afraid I have to take you into custody" he heard Jace call at the same time as the room light up in green and red sparks the battle was on.  
Jace didn't waste time casting a shield charm other himself as the remaining Aurors started to duel the Council   
"Stupefy" he ducked as saw Daniel coming towards him "Am surprised you want me alive" he called as he shut an immobilizing jinx at him who deflected it "Am not going to grant you a swift death Herondale" he called "Crucio" Jace moved out of the way "Petrificus Totalis" he shouted but David was ready   
The duel only progressed and became a lot harsher but Jace was gaining ground, this was why he joined the Auror department this trill of battle as spells flew from his wand if he wasn't scared that people would call him mad like Bellatrix he would have laughed. "Reducto" Daniel shouted as he ducked under a table, Jace twisted out of the way and moved towards him but Daniel was long gone "Portkey" he murmured to himself as he looked up, there was Kingsley and Annabel tying four of the council members up and there was Potter and Granger who had a council member on the floor with their wands trained on him Magnus and the remaining Aurors had three more unconscious and bound looks like only two escaped but they had taking some losses there were two Aurors down and Jace knew they weren't getting back up.   
Kingsley came over he had a cut on his face that was bleeding and his robes were nearly in tatters "Good job" he said as the St Mungos healer started to arrive on the scene Potter with Granger and Annabel were making their way towards them   
"Daniel?" Annabel asked "He got away looks like he had a portkey on him" he said "You okay?" He asked and she smiled "Who do you think your talking to" she raised an eyebrow as he turned towards Potter.  
Harry had to admit the kid was impressive and brilliant he stretched forth his hand "Harry Potter, Looking forward to working with you" he said as Jace smiled and shook his hand.  
Looks like they have some serious work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think.

The past few weeks where a series of activities Jace quickly learnt that the British newspaper the Daily Prophet was anything but kind, they tore into the ministry about the debacle of the ball blaming them for the failed security and for not stopping the Council on time, things were settled for a while until they found out Jace was going to be working with the Auror department and then there was trouble all over again, it didn't take Jace long to just stop reading the newspaper.  
As Jace stepped out of the floo network that lead into the ministry atrium with his black robes and his family's crest a golden dragon around the ankle and wrists of the robe, silver hair combed and gelled down and head held high he worked across the atrium. Some members of the Ministry were still not happy about a 15 year old boy working with them never mind that he was the one who discovered the drugged wine at the balls. Jace father had always told him "When in doubt walk around like you are the most important person in the room" and that's what he did as he walked to the lift that took him to the Auror department. Steeping out of the lift he headed straight for his office him and Magnus had been one of the lucky ones that didn't have to use those horrible cubicles and he could feel the other Aurors eyes filled with envy and hatred on him as he walked across the floor. Opening the door he entered the office, it wasn't much just a room large enough to fit two tables and two cabinets in MACUSA he had his own office but it would not be wise to complain.  
"Morning" he greeted Magnus as he went over to his desk " Morning to you to,you look dead on your feet by the way" Magnus said as he took a sip of his coffee, Jace laughed "don't we all" so far they had been looking into the council to see what they could find and after a great deal of surveillance they had finally got something, he was supposed to brief the department today about their plan of action and he was not looking forward to it.  
Harry Potter was in his office when Ron and Draco strolled in "Never heard of knocking" he mumbled as they sat down in front of him "no fun in that mate" Ron said as he popped a sweet into his mouth, Draco looked at him with disgust before turning back to Harry "everything is ready the Aurors are at the briefing room" Harry nodded but made no move to stand up sensing there was something they wanted to tell him  
"Look Harry some of us have been talking and we think maybe that Jace kid shouldn't lead this mission" Ron said as he looked straight at Harry, he removed his glasses and gave a heavy sigh "I know how the guys feel about it but it wouldn't go well if it looked like they were cutting off MACUSA it was their lead in the first place" Harry said "yeah but this is our first lead since forever if something goes wrong the press would eat us alive" Draco said as he brushed his hair down "I know how you feel just look at it this way if they muck it up they won't be able to make noise about not leading future missions and if they do it right we all go home happy" he said just as his door opened and Jace stepped in "Thanks for the vote of confidence Mr Potter" he crawled out, "Didn't think you should knock?" Ron asked as he stood up to level a glass at him. Jace barely spared him a glance and knocked on the door "Happy" he said as he looked at Harry he had to admit it hurt to find out that they still don't trust him it was the main reason he wanted to lead this mission, if he didn't earn their respect now it was going to be one he'll of a ride and they could kiss this alliance goodbye  
"Just thought you wanted to know" "Jace" Harry called but he was already walking away. Harry brushed his hair as he shut Ron a look he had only said that because he didn't want to argue with them the joint task force was not going well.  
As Harry entered the briefing room he made his way to the podium where he took his seat, Hermione who was head of Magical Law Enforcement was already seated with Kingsley he gave her a smile but cursed internally as the only seat left was next to Jace, he took his sit and called the meeting to order  
"Listen up everybody I know the past few weeks has been hectic but it payed off we found one of their base and we plan on hitting them hard" Harry said as the Aurors gave a cheer, he raised his hands to silence them "Auror Jace would be leading this mission and would brief you" he said as he looked at Jace who nodded and stood up as Harry sat down already there were people grumbling but he paid them no mind, he took a deep breath "Their base was found last two weeks at an old potions la-" "Two weeks and you only decided to tell us yesterday" Auror Dawlish growled at him "we could have hit them since" Harry had to admit that he didn't know that they had this information for this long "Unless you fancied yourself walking into a trap Dawlish" Jace said as he looked at him with his eyes narrowed "We had to take surveillance and find out what we could about the people who come in and out" he said "now as I was saying the building has two entrances one at the right wing and one at the front, we would be going in teams of five an-" "We always work in teams of three" Cormac said "it's standard Auror protocol one adept at shielding, the other attacking and the last at charm works" he said as the Aurors nodded their heads and clapped him on his back, that's when Jace knew what this was they didn't care about the mission the whole thing was just to make him look stupid he controlled his fury and looked at them he saw Magnus make a move to say something but he shook his head he had to fight his battle, he kept quiet as he looked at all of them until they grew uneasy and grew silent, "If you are quiet finished and had you listened instead of interrupting me you would have understood why I said so but never mind that it seems that the bright ones have worked it out" he said as he nodded to Theia she was one of the few British Aurors he actually liked she stood "it's standard Auror protocol and they are prepared for that, that's why move five a team any more nd attacks get confusing any less and we start losing men, am aware your slow to uptake but try to keep up CormacI would hate for you to be left behind" he said as he shut him a dangerous look and sat down.  
Harry had to admit that the meeting wasn't going well and that it was their fault so he stood up "That's enough everyone no more interruptions,listen and if you have a problem wait till after the briefing" he said as he gestured to Jace to continue who remained on his sit "Jace" he said but the boy shook his head "I have nothing to say Mr Potter, the plan is to go in wands blaising if you are bad at dueling you die" he said and closed his folder Harry sighed yep this was not going well.  
The moment they apparatated to the location spells were being thrown at them despite Harry's attempt to carry on with the meeting Jace refused to say anything more and only provided a list of Aurors that would go on the mission.  
"Stupefy" he shouted as he aimed his wand at one of the cloaked figures who went down and looked around Ron and Dawlish were fighting side to side as they tried to advance but were soon pushed back, the his behind the fence of the building were Jace and Harry were "well that didn't go according to plan" Draco said as he fired another spell over his head Jace snorted "Obviously" he drawled in a voice that reminded him of snape "We just have to hold them off long enough" Jace said as he stood up and fired a series of spells that Harry had never heard of "Hold them off for what" Harry wondered as he joined the duel, he had to admit Jace was good, very good he was taking on three at once and still has the upper hand.  
'Reducto" he shouted as the ground of the advancing council members blew up "Crucio" Harry jumped out of the and walked right into a cutting spell as his robes tore and blood ran out, but he could hardly feel it, the fight was on he and Ron started dueling together and they complemented each other where Harry attacked with powerful spells Ron set up strong shields and soon they were pushing them back, one of the council woman cried out as a man fell to Jace wand who was pushing them back as he fired spells and charmed garden tools to attack the Council members.  
The duel had gone on for ten minutes and had reached a stalemate with neither side gaining ground Jace casted a fire spell around them as he drew together some of the falling council members and bound them and shut green sparks, the sign for them to leave and they disapparatated away.  
All in all Harry couldn't say the mission was a success but they caught some guys so it wasn't a total failure as he walked across the floor to the briefing room most people were already there having attended to their injuries, Jace sat without a scratch on him looking perfect and Harry had a new grown respect for him, the things he could do with a wand were incredible. He sat down "We captured some of the council members but it was not good enough they knew we were coming" he said going straight to the heart of the problem " I don't want to believe that anyone betrayed us willingly so if you have something you want to tell me come over to my office" he was so tired "The mission didn't go well" "actually it did" Jace said as he stood up, Harrysent him a glare and gestured towards the room "how did this go well?" He asked "We have members if the Council and we were able to seize a lot of illegal potions and as well as destroy their second base" he said "What second base and what potions" Harry asked "I anticipated the betrayal there we actually two missions why we raided the base Auror Malfoy and Magnus launched a second attack with a selected team of Aurors they were able to destroy the base and seize their potion supply" Harry turned to Draco who nodded his head " And I wasn't informed about this because?" Harry asked "only Kingsley and myself were aware of the mission" Jace said and gave Harry a smile "Sorry about that" he said but Harry could have hugged him right there " No problem"  
Harry caught up with Jace as he was about to leave "Hey" he said as Jace looked at him "am sorry that the guys are giving you trouble but dont worry they would come around" Jace smiled "it's no problem really sorry if it looked like I went over your head back there" "no problem, so umm Ginny said I should invite you over for dinner she said she wanted to meet you" he said as he fixed his glasses "okay" Jace said not sounding to sure "yeah so um let's go" as they left the Ministry Harry took Jace hand and with a twist and pop they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think at the comment section and don't forget to leave a kudos if you like it.

They appeared in front of No 11 and 13 of Grimould street and Harry gave him a paper  
" Harry Potter's home can be found at 12 Grimould street" Jace mumbled as no 12 appeared as if pulled from under the ground  
" Fidelus charm, not bad" Jace said impressed not many people could pull it off, Harry laughed " am afraid I can't take the credit for, I got it from my godfather Sirius Black" Harry said as sadness filled his eyes but then it was gone,  
"come on don't want to keep Ginny waiting" Harry said as the two of them made their way to the front door.  
Harry knocked on the door as Jace looked around the street it was basically integrated into him, always check your surroundings and see how it could be advantageous to you, there was some noise that sounded suspiciously of kids to Jace and he turned to Harry " I didn't know you have kids" he said as Harry laughed "3 of them and a godson". The door opened as a red haired woman wearing a casual blue robe greeted the  
"Harry your back" she said as she gave her husband a hug and a kiss then she turned to him  
"you must be Jace lovely to meet you" she said as Jace shook her hand, so this was the famous Ginny Weasley " it was nice of you to have me Mrs Potter" "none of that dear call me Ginny come in" she went in as Harry and Jace followed her in "kids your dad's home" Ginny shouted as she lead them to the dinning room  
"dinner is almost ready" she said as she went to the kitchen and Harry went upstairs presumably to change leaving Jace to sit down looking awkward, there was the sound of frets coming down the steps as a boy came down the stairs he looked like Harry except the colour of his eyes they were blue like his mother's he wore muggles clothes and a largely unkept hair that Jace would rather die to walk around with the hair but then again it looks like all the potters have been cursed with the terrible hair,  
"Hello I'm Jace" he said as he stood up to shake the boys hand "James" he said as he shook his hand "so your the one from work not what I expected" he said as he took a sit "What did you expect?" he asked James Who shrugged "don't know thought you would be taller or something" at that moment Ginny came into the room with dinner floating in front of her as she later it on the table "anything I can help with Mrs Potter" "there is some mashed potatoes in the kitchen help me bring them over, James go and get your siblings"  
As dinner progressed Jace learnt more about the potter family apparently James was the oldest, then Albus and lily who was last and around his age, lily was in her 5th year and Albus was in his 6th James had just graduated from Hogwarts and was going to apply as an Auror, "so why don't you tell us about yourself Jace" Ginny asked as she passed a bowl of salad to James Who frowned,"  
"Nothing much about me,15 and working in the Auror department" "how does that happen?" James asked as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, Jace shrugged "our defence against the dark arts professor said I had skills and that he could get me into the Auror programme if I felt up to it, nothing much to do at school so I took him up on his offer" Jace said "What of your family, your parents what did they think?" She asked, Jace face immediately closed up "haven't seen my parents in two years now they've been busy" he said in a tone that said that was all he was gping to say,  
"Soooo any siblings" lily asked in twirling her hair " four actually we are five in total although I can't be sure haven't heard from each other in a while" "complicated family huh" James asked as Jace took a glass of water "you have no idea" Jace mumbled just as a wolf patronus burst into the room "That's teddy's" lily said as teddy's voice came through Jace could remember seeing him but as he was not part of the joint tasked force they had very few interactions "there has been an attempt to breakout at Azkaban hurry" and the patronus disappeared, Jace and Harry stood immediately and were already on their way outside when Jace noticed James trailing him "What do you think your doing" he asked "come on am going to start the Auror programme soon I might as well come with you and gain some experience" Harry fixed him a glare "Nice try kid" Jace snorted "i will be back soon Gin he said as they headed to the Ministry  
When they got to Azkaban the place was in uproar guards running about and prisoners shouting Harry never liked coming here, although to be honest no one liked coming here, they made their way to the guards  
"What happened?" He asked "some prisoners were causing trouble, apparently Dolohov pretended to be sick and the moment an Auror got in the dolohov pulled out a knife and stabbed him, luckily we were able to put the situation under control" the guard said as he lead them to a room, "but how did he even get a weapon" Jace asked " That's what we said as well so we searched all the prisoners rooms found some knives and they even had a blueprint of the prison looks like they were planning a massive breakout reckon the dolohov didnt want to wait any longer" "pity" Jace said and the guard gave him a look he shrugged " imagine all the planning they went through only to fail because of one anxious person" " that's not the point the fact that they have blueprints and weapons means they have external help" Harry said as he ruffled his hair "we need to catch the mole" " I have a plan" Jace said as he walked into the room, dolohov was sitting there bound to his seat by ropes with two Aurors standing guard  
"Okay let's make this very simple who helped you" Harry asked as he tried to control his anger  
"don't know" dolohov shrugged "just found them in my room didn't need to ask questions" " when did you See them" Jace asked as a picture started forming in his head "just today" Jace swore and walked out of the room, harry followed him "i find it strange that same time we brought in members of the council that this happens" "but they couldn't have known"  
"Yes they did, I wondered why despite the fact they knew we were coming they didn't really put up a fight" he said "yeah I was wondering that as well surely they could have trapped us the moment we came in but it was almost like they let us go, you think this was their plan" Harry asked "don't know but it's most likely" " this is getting bad" " it's like they already have the script and we are simply acting the parts". They both kept silent lost in thoughts as they tried to understand just what the hell was going on.  
Time seem to fly fast as they worked to catch the mole and the council, and soon it was time for the kids to go to school.  
"Hurry up!" Harry yelled at his kids, today he was taking them to diagon alley, Ginny left to do an edition in the prophet with the harpies so it was left to him to take kids shopping.  
They appeared in front of the leaky cauldron and when to the back, harry kept his head low to avoid recognition, they made it to diagon alley which was busy with kids and parents taking their kids round but there was also heavy Auror presence, they could never be to careful with the council.  
James spotted his friends and was off before Harry could even get a word in, well it's not like he had to shop for school, he looked over at Albus and Lily "we know dad, be careful and meet up at the leaky by 1" and they were off as well. Harry adjusted his glasses as he saw Ron.  
"Ron, come shopping to" "yeah Hermione was to busy so figured why not" he said as they went into a shop to eat, they saw Draco Malfoy already there and he waved them over, "Draco, good to see you" Harry said as he took a sit Ron grumbled out something but Harry couldn't make it out, while they were not as bad as back in the school days the relationship they had was still a bit rocky.  
" Astoria wanted to take Scorpius shopping today figured I would tag along" he said as he took a sip of his butter bear "no wonder Albus was desperate to get away". They talked for a while and after some time they stood up to leave, "see you at work" Draco said as they stepped out but all the blood in the three of then drained as they heard a blood curling scream.


End file.
